Not Just Chocolate Kisses
by Fylleth
Summary: It’s not just one autumn evening. It’s not just a friend who returned. And it’s not just chocolate kisses.


Not Just Chocolate Kisses by Himitsu

[This fanfiction is written by Himitsu, one of the webmistresses of Hoshi no Chikara. E-mail me at hoshi_no_chikara@yahoo.com if you want to put this on your site. Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Don't sue me I'm only thirteen.]

[It's ok if you call this 'junk' (hopefully you won't ^^') but please appreciate that I only want to make a cute story and make you feel. It's why I wrote a story.]

[Dedicated to all S+S fans, especially the Li Shaoran fans. Imagine him as a fifteen year old guy …]

------------------------

It's not just one autumn evening. It's not just a friend who returned. And it's not just chocolate kisses.

------------------------

Today, Shaoran and Mei Ling visited us. We had a party at Tomoyo's house because we didn't get to celebrate often. He's so tall now! Well, compared to the last time we met.

'Satisfy your desire Sakura!' teased Tomoyo. 'You've been moaning all the time, how you miss him …'

'Same with Shaoran,' said Mei Ling. 'He said he wanted to see Sakura very much, even just for a few minutes.'

Shaoran blushed.

'He did?' I muttered.

'I didn't! I'm not that sentimental,' hissed Shaoran.

'Leave them now!' said Tomoyo, and she and Mei Ling left.

I'm not going to say what happened next but all those annoying busybodies clapped their hands like crazy. I wish they would mind their own business and shut up.

'I thought he said he wasn't sentimental,' I heard Tomoyo mutter.

'What shall we play? Shaoran said. 'Now that we're all together, think up something fun.'

'Truth or Dare,' Tomoyo suggested. 

'Great idea!' said Mei Ling. 'We could make them do anything!' she whispered excitedly into Tomoyo's ear. 'Especially…'

When Mei Ling or Tomoyo says 'great idea', I'm sure it's something bad for Shaoran and me. 

It was decided. Truth or Dare. The game was simple; tell the truth or do the dare. I don't like it! They might dare me to … do something embarrassing, of course. 

'Sakura?' Tomoyo called. She started first, because it was her idea. Why did she choose _me_? Why did she get the bonus of choosing _me_? 'Truth or Dare?'

'Dare,' I answered. I felt certain what was Tomoyo going to force me to do. Truth could be worse.

Tomoyo smiled a sly smile. She an evil plan up her sleeve, and it was working wonderfully. 'Sing a song for your boyfriend!'

Everyone fully supported this one, I could tell. Maybe Shaoran did too.

'I can't sing, Tomoyo-chan!' I looked away. But the reason was that Shaoran was so near me, and it would be crazy to do that. I'm not that great a singer. I can sing, but not very well.

'I like your voice Sakura,' Shaoran encouraged. 

Stop it. So he did agree. 'I don't want to sing!'

'_O_ _hohohohohohohohoho_!' Tomoyo raised her videocam aloft in triumph. 'I KNEW it! Her you-know-what will give full support.' 

I blushed. 'Arigatou… Um, what song? You have the lyrics right?'

'I never have a song without lyrics,' Tomoyo said, pulling out a thick book and a microphone and a radio out of nowhere. 'Choose from one hundred songs. The choice is yours.'

I shuffled through the pages. I had never heard all this songs. At last, I found one I had heard at a music shop a few weeks ago. But it was pretty old. 'I think I'll sing this one.'

'Fly Me to the Moon,' Chiharu read. 'Oh, read the last line, Sakura!'

_I love you_. Oh. I wish I hadn't chosen this song. But I knew it was too late.

'Confirmed!' Tomoyo played the music and threw the cordless microphone into my hands. 'Three – two - one!' 

'Fly me to the moon,

And let me play among the stars.

Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.

In other words, hold my hand!

In other words, darling, kiss me.'

I sang the _kiss me _nervously, hoping I could hold on without doing something unwise, like jump on Shaoran and really kiss him. I read the rest quickly. What gushy lyrics! They make me feel all but calm.

'Fill my heart with song,

And let me sing forever more.

You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.

In other words, please be true!

In other words, I love you!' 

I finished and glanced at Shaoran. He was blushing. I think I was worse.

'We are victorius!' Mei Ling yelled dancing around the room with Tomoyo, their long hair flying around. 'Omedeto gozaimasu, Shaoran!'

'Such a beautiful relationship... or more likely, a _love story_,' Naoko muttered, too touched. 'I really should make it the main plot for the next Nadeshiko Festival!' Naoko started writing away in a notebook. She had begun writing the script.

I longed to pause the time and commit suicide. It's so uncomfortable!

'Your adored guy is pink!' Rika remarked. 'I mean _red_.'

Shaoran scowled. He'd never stop wearing that sour face. In a way, he still looked … cute, I guess. I couldn't help giggling at him. He caught me laughing and turned red again.

We had been playing the game for and hour now and it was Tomoyo's turn. Fortunately, nothing else happened to me.

'Hope it points at Li-kun,' said Tomoyo. 'I suddenly feel curious.'

It did point at Shaoran.

'Truth or Dare?'

'Truth.'

'What was you present for Sakura the last Valentine's day?' Tomoyo giggled, and so did Mei Ling. 'Only you and Sakura knows right?'

'Chocolates. Kisses,' said Shaoran, dully. 'Now it's not a secret anymore.'

'Kisses?!' Tomoyo exclaimed. 'So their _first_ kiss –'

'I meant _chocolate_ kisses!' Shaoran said. 'Not real ones!'

Everyone laughed.

'He must have been longing for a kiss!' someone quipped.

'OK Yamazaki,' Naoko said. 'I dare you kiss Chiharu's cheek, which you never ever did.'

Yamazaki was supposed to be Chiharu's boyfriend, but instead of seen going out with her he was usually seen being throttled by her.

'When the full moon can be seen clearly on an autumn evening, a kiss will bring a couple together forever,' Yamazaki explained philosophically, and kissed Chiharu's cheek.

'Takashi, you are so sweet sometimes,' Chiharu murmured, rubbing her cheek.

'I would avoid kissing you. I don't want to be with you forever.'

'You!' Chiharu seized his neck and started choking him.

I guess Yamazaki has his reasons.

Yamazaki managed to spin the pen with Chiharu tugging his neck. It pointed at Rika. 'Truth or Dare?' 

'Dare,' Rika said.

'Scream loudly that you love Terada-sensei.' Yamazaki sat up straight now that Chiharu had released his neck.

'What!?' Rika cried in surprise.

'Come on Rika,' I urged. Rika had liked him for years. 'He's not going to hear you.'

Rika stood up. 'I love you Terada-sensei,' she whispered very softly. Like the breeze blowing dry leaves outside.

'Call him Yoshiyuki,' Mei Ling said. 'That is his first name right? I don't really know. Get a bit of – _that_ feeling.'

'I LOVE YOU YOSHIYUKI!' Rika yelled with a lot of _that _feeling.

'Wow Rika!' Tomoyo exclaimed. 'That was so loud!'

I hope Terada-sensei did hear Rika. Maybe she'll end up like my mum, married at 16.

'I said get a _bit,'_ Mei Ling muttered. 'Not _that _much. Now my eardrums hurt.'

Rika sat down again, smiling. She rotated the pen and it pointed towards Mei Ling. 'Truth or Dare?'

'Truth.' 

'Everyone here knows you liked Li-kun,' Rika said. 'I want you to tell us the story.'

'Once upon a time,' Mei Ling told the story carelessly. 'Happily ever after.'

'Mei Ling!' Chiharu said. 'Don't cheat. This is no fairy tale.'

Mei Ling shrugged. 'Fine.

'I used to learn martial arts at his house. I like Shaoran a lot, as a cousin. One day, my pet bird escaped from its cage. I was in tears because I loved that bird very much.

'Then,' Mei Ling's face shone with happiness. 'Shaoran offered me his handkerchief and went to search for my bird.'

It was the first time Shaoran heard her story. He never bothered to ask. 

'Then, it rained heavily. I got worried. After a while he came home. With the bird. I was so happy I hugged him at once, crying again. He next d I wanted to be his fiancé!

'Even though Shaoran hardly smiles,' Mei Ling added. 'He's really nice underneath. That's why Sakura chose him.'

I'm the only one she's ever told the story to. It was a beautiful story. (Though it seemed like I stole Shaoran). 

'I am so deeply touched,' said Naoko, her glasses shining. 'I must include that in the script.'

'You are always touched.' Mei Ling spun the pen and but she did it to hard and the pen went under the table.

'I'll go get it!' I went down on my knees to find the pen. There it was, under a table. I picked it up and – bumped my head on the table. It hurt to much to say 'ouch'. I tried to rub my head but it didn't work. I went back to my place in the circle and made an effort to act normally. But it HURTS!

'Arigatou, Sakura,' said Mei Ling. She swiveled the pen and it pointed at Shaoran. 'Now – Truth or Dare?' she asked menacingly. 'Choose the wrong one and you might suffer.'

'Dare,' Shaoran said simply.

NO! He chose the WRONG one! Now what will Mei Ling do?!

Mei Ling winked at Tomoyo. 'Kiss Sakura!' she giggled. 'A _real pure_ kiss on the lips!'

'WHAT!?' Shaoran gasped and looked at me. 'Mei Ling! Don't be crazy! No way I'm going to do that!'

I covered my eyes with my hair. Mei Ling … I'll get you for this.

'Your fault. It was you who chose dare.' Mei Ling weaved her long black hair between her fingers innocently. 'Don't keep her waiting.'

Shaoran helped me to stand up. A kiss! It's officially wild! I – will – not – kiss – Shaoran.

'Go on!' Rika encouraged. 'It's what you do when you get married!'

No one gets married at fourteen, Rika! I felt very dizzy standing up because I had hit my head hard on the table just now. And I am NOT acting. 'I feel dizzy …' I murmured.

'I'll hold you.' Shaoran held my shoulders. Now we're standing real close.

'Arigatou,' I whispered. My legs were like paralysed.

Finally, without privacy and with prying eyes, our lips touched. We kissed longer than they were supposed to. Naoko was writing faster than ever, and the sound of her pencil whizzing across the page sounded like a tiny jet. She was putting it all in the script. Slowly we separated.

I can't believe we just kissed! I felt my lips. I didn't expect to get my first kiss when I'm only fourteen. It's so … cool! No one has such a fantasy life like mine! I suppose my life is fantasy from the beginning. I mean like I'm the Mistress of the Cards and everything …

To me, that kiss felt like a – well, a kiss of course. How am I supposed to remember that moment!

'Yes!' Tomoyo shouted. 'It's all in my V8! I have to play it on the biggest screen!'

'NO!' we protested as one, even though I wouldn't admit that.

Tomoyo hesitated. 'On the smallest screen then.'

'Onegai Tomoyo-chan, don't!' I pleaded. I never wanted my first kiss to be played in that giant screen. I'd rather die.

Tomoyo hesitated. 'Only for Mei Ling and me?'

'Once only?' Mei Ling asked. 'I want to see it too.'

'Fine.' I sat down on the floor again. 

'Let's go!' Mei Ling said excitedly. Because they tried to go through the door the same time, they got stuck. That's good news. Get stuck there forever.

'Ouch! You go through first,' Mei Ling said to Tomoyo. 

They got through easily then.

'Are you feeling all right?' Shaoran asked, concerned.

'I'm ok,' I replied. That's not true. I feel worse. The pain in my head got steadily worse at the thought of Tomoyo and Mei Ling viewing the private moment on a giant screen.

'I think we should leave them alone,' Chiharu teased. 'They have a lot to sort out.'

Their friends went out of the room, laughing and talking about you-know-what and what-will-happen-next.

'Wait!' Shaoran called desperately. No one waited. Just the two of us left in the room.

We looked at each other, speechless for a few minutes. I'm not sure how long.

'About that – that _thing_ - I hope you are not angry -' Shaoran started.

'It was the most beautiful moment in my life,' I interrupted, blushing a little. 'And I can feel more of those moments coming.' I know.

Shaoran smiled. We stepped outside, on the balcony. The full moon could be seen visibly. Evenings like these only happen once in the whole season. No, once a year. Once in a blue moon.

Because it was chilly, we went in again, feeling more refreshed.

'Just now, Yamazaki said when two people ki - I mean like we did just now - when it's the full moon-' Shaoran stuttered.

I used my magic to lock the doors and covered his mouth to silence him. 'I know. I love you Shaoran ...'

'I love you too.'

Finally, we had time to be alone. No one was there to see. But it's not just chocolate kisses this time. It's a real kiss.


End file.
